


Eggnog

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Christmas fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair knows a perfect way to make Jim happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggnog

Eggnog  
By Patt  
For Annie’s 29th Birthday  
December 25th, 2012

 

Jim was a bear at work. No one even tried to find out what was bothering him, but when Blair walked into the bullpen that afternoon, Megan said, “Watch out, mate, he’s a bear today.”

“Who?” Blair asked, laughing softly. 

“You’ll think who, when you get over to the desk and he rips your head off. I have no idea what’s wrong with him today,” Megan said. 

“Did anyone bother to ask him why he was upset?” Blair wondered. 

“Hell no, you’re on your own, Sandy.” Megan walked off as quickly as she could. She didn’t want to even be close to Ellison at this moment in time. 

“Hey, Jim,” Blair said as he set his things on the desk. 

Jim said, “Hey, yourself. Where have you been? You promised to be here at one, not three.”

“I don’t get paid for this shit, Jim. Now, if you want to talk to me like an adult, then talk. Otherwise, do your own filing. I have things to do at home,” Blair said, angrily. 

Everyone in the bullpen held their breath, waiting to see what Jim was going to do. 

Blair knew that Jim would do nothing. He was all talk. He would never hurt him, on purpose, anyhow. Blair glanced over at Jim’s desk and saw the word eggnog written on a piece of note paper. Blair wondered what that meant. 

“Sit down and file, Chief. I promise I won’t yell anymore. I’m sorry.”

Blair sat down across from Jim and wondered what he had missed. Why was eggnog written on that paper? Did Jim want to buy some? There had to be a reason, he was acting so oddly. Blair stood back up and said, “I’ll be right back. I forgot to get a cup of coffee.”

Blair got into the break room, closed the door and pulled his phone out of his backpack. He dialed William’s number and heard, “Ellison.”

“William, its Blair. I was wondering if eggnog meant something special to Jim at this time of year.”

“His mother used to make eggnog for him over the holidays and he loved it. Not the store bought crap, but the good stuff, homemade only. And of course, he didn’t know, but his mom used to add a little rum to it, also. Not much, but enough to make it taste twice as good. Why do you ask?”

“Jim had a paper with eggnog written on it and he’s in a very bad mood. I just wondered what could help,” Blair said. 

“Blair, if you made him some eggnog he would be your friend for life. He would love it that you made the gesture and you are his best friend, so he wouldn’t take your head off,” William said, laughing softly. 

“Thank you for the idea, William. Talk to you later,” Blair said as he closed the call. 

Blair remembered that he had come for coffee and got he and Jim a cup of the sludge. Blair wished it was homemade eggnog right then. 

!!!!!!!!!!

When Blair got back to the desk, he handed Jim his cup of coffee and noticed the note was now gone. 

“Thanks, Chief. That’s just what I need to get me through these files. Are you going to help, or what?” Jim kidded. 

“Since you asked so nicely, I’ll help.”

They both started work and Blair opened up his laptop, too. Jim didn’t ask what he was doing because he didn’t even notice what his roommate was doing. Blair found a good recipe for eggnog and saved it on his computer. He closed it and put it back into his backpack. He would make it the next day while Jim was working. It would be perfect. 

Blair started humming Jingle Bells and Jim growled. Everyone started laughing, which angered Jim even more. He hated that no one took him seriously anymore. 

Blair got up and went to Simon’s office and knocked on the door.

“Come in, Sandburg. What do you want?”

“Merry Christmas to you too, sir. I was wondering if we could pipe some Christmas music into the bullpen to get Jim out of the funk he’s in.”

“You really think, putting music on will help Jim?” Simon threw back his head and laughed like he hadn’t done in a long while. “Kid, you always make my day. Thank you. Now, see that grouch out there? He asked me to play no Christmas tunes this year because he wasn’t in the mood.”

“So you’re going to let him get away with that?” Blair asked. 

“Yes. Yes, I am. Now, either get back to work or go bother someone else,” Simon barked. 

“Thank you for seeing me, kind sir,” Blair said, very sarcastically as he walked back to the desk. 

Jim asked, “What were you doing?”

“Oh just shut up, you grump,” Blair answered and began working on the file. 

Jim shrugged and went back to his work, saying no more about it. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Blair finally said, “Jim, I’m taking off early. I’ll see you at home.”

“You’re leaving all of this work for just me?” Jim asked, shocked. 

“Yes. Yes, I am.”

Blair grabbed his backpack and walked over to the elevator and got on, seeing the sad look on Jim’s face made him feel a little sorry for him, but not badly enough to go back. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Blair arrived at the loft carrying bags of goodies to make the eggnog with. He knew he could get it done before Jim even got home. Blair got right to it. He washed his hands and started making homemade eggnog. If mom could see me now. 

He worked non-stop until he had made two large batches. He put them in some containers and got them into the fridge so they could cool before Jim got home. He would add the rum after the fact. It was going to be perfect. Now he needed to make something for dinner. 

Chicken and dumplings were one of Jim’s favorites, so he threw that together in no time at all. It helped that he already had chicken out for dinner that night. He looked at his watch and realized that Jim would be home in another hour, so things were going along smoothly. Once he was done, he set the table and got everything ready for Jim. 

!!!!!!!!!!

When Jim drove in to the parking lot, he smelled chicken and dumplings and smiled. Blair was cooking for him. Well, he hoped it was for him. Maybe Blair had a date. No, he had a feeling they were for him. 

Jim rushed up the stairs, not waiting for the elevator and walked through the front door smiling. “Hi, Chief. How are things going?”

“You smelled it downstairs?” Blair asked, amazed as usual. 

“Yes, I smelled it while I was still in my truck.”

“Get washed up and sit down, it’s ready,” Blair bossed. 

“Yes, sir.” 

While Jim was in the bathroom, Blair got him a glass of eggnog and put the rum in it. Then he did one for himself too. He set it in front of Jim’s plate and one in front of his own. 

Jim walked out and sat down at the table and said, “What’s this?”

Blair was a little confused. Shouldn’t he know what it was?

“It’s homemade eggnog. I thought you might like it.”

“You made eggnog?” Jim asked, sounding more surprised then anything. 

“Of course I made it. What did you think I would do, buy that crappy stuff at the store?”

“This is so great, Chief.” 

He took a drink and made a wonderful face as he swallowed it down. 

“Honest to God, Blair, this is just like my mom used to make. Just like it. It’s wonderful. Thank you for everything. Dinner and the eggnog. Taste yours, it’s delicious.”

Blair tasted his and realized he might have gotten a little carried away with the rum, but who cared. Jim was happy and maybe there might be some Christmas music in the bullpen the next day. That’s all that mattered. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday story for Annie B. May you have many more.


End file.
